A Melody To The Sea
by Raz Recker
Summary: Before there was only music, but now they had just begun to learn how to dance. SasuNaru. AU. Rated M


Hey there, well I'd say this is my first story posted. So please don't be harsh when commenting, I like feedback and advice to improve, after all you guys are reading it. Here are a few things before we begin. It maybe a little bittersweet, but mostly sweet.

Italics are flashbacks.

Title: A Melody To The Sea

Rated: M (This has adult content)

Genre: Romance/Hurt and Comfort/ Drama

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Before there was only music, but now they had just begun to learn how to dance.

***

Naruto stirred in his sleep, wrinkling his nose at the cool air that swept through the room. He opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them. He looked around and found himself alone in bed.

"Sasuke?" he called.

He pouted slightly when no one replied and got out of bed. His feet creaked on the wooden floors as he made his way to his drawer to find his white jumper. He fished it out and pulled it on setting out to look for the raven.

The house was in darkness, dimly lit in moonlight as the blonde made his way to the kitchen. He peered into the room wrapping his arms around himself as he saw the front door was left ajar letting in the ocean breeze.

The blonde opened the door to be greeted by the site of the wide ocean, splashing waves against its shores. The moon was pretty big tonight and it lit up the landscape. At first he was greeted by the roaring sound of the sea but a sweet but familiar melody found his ears. He smiled and stepped onto the porch leaning against a post as he spotted the ravens figure playing away at his violin.

This wasn't an unusual habit for his lover; most nights the raven felt restless he'd quietly get out of bed and play his instrument outside. He was so fond of his violin and now that they lived together out here, he could play it freely to the sea. Ready to listen to whatever his heart felt.

Naruto felt his heart tug remembering he used to keep the instrument safe for the raven before they got together. He let out a sigh and stepped soundlessly onto the sand towards the raven but careful not to interrupt him. The player was now lost in his own melody, holding onto the instrument with care. Naruto admired his lovers grace, how his fingers played delicately on the neck and the enchanting expression on his face, as though it was conducting the music.

Naruto sat down and hugged his knees listening to the rhythm play out its story as the raven swayed with it, his bangs dancing over his face. The melody soft and sweet the undertone was sort of sad, hitting striking notes with a low groan to accompany it.

The blonde watched with admiration and fixation as the raven allowed the last note to hang in the air. It was quiet now and the raven was still, letting his violin to fall to the side and turn around having acknowledged Naruto's presence the whole time.

"Hmph, I remember when you only used to play for me" the blonde teased.

The raven smirked.

"I don't see anyone else here" he said leaning down to brush the hair out of the blonde's eyes "and besides, who needs the big blue sea when I have such pretty blue eyes to look into"

Naruto looked away blushing and took Sasuke's hand into his own.

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Sasuke gave a sigh and stood up putting his instrument back into its case.

Naruto looked at the raven in concern as the other turned around to face him. The raven had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Does it still bother you?" the blonde said looking at the sand.

The raven let his face drop slightly and walked over to him, sitting beside him letting the question still hang in the air.

They had known each other ever since they could remember.

"Sasuke?"

The raven raised his head and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

They had been hurting a lot before they came here.

"Yeah." Was the defeated reply.

Naruto leaned into the touch and let his fingers rub circles into the raven's arms, feeling the other suddenly ghost his lips onto his neck.

The blonde arched his neck into the touch, letting his love explore the skin letting out a sigh. He took the blonde's chin into his hand and they pressed their lips together. The raven's tongue coming out to softly lick the plump flesh of his lovers bottoms lip. Naruto couldn't help but smile into the kiss and pulled back to take in the others face.

In this luminous light the ravens face glowed white from behind his bangs that looked as though they shadowed the form of his face. His eyes had darkened from the lack of light, making it hard to read its thoughts. His lips gapped slightly still moist from their kiss.

"I love it when you look at me like that" Sasuke confessed. "I waited so long for you to look at me like that and when you do, you look even more beautiful than before."

He never waited for a response as he went in to kiss the blonde more firmly, more deepily, more passionately. Naruto moaned at the raven's suddenly desire and wrapped his hands around his waist letting him lay him down onto the sand.

_"Could you keep this for me?"_

_"Huh?" Naruto blinked looking at the instrument in his best friends hands "Why can't you keep it?"_

_"My father won't tolerate me having it."_

_The youngest Uchiha barely had any freedom since his eldest brother passed away. He came from a wealthy family that was pushing him to take over the family business. The blonde always felt helpless for Sasuke, but so happy he could do this one thing for the raven._

_"Mm!" Naruto nodded taking it "You can come over anytime to play it."_

And so the raven would come over at every opportunity. It was getting tougher for the two being busy with college life. Even if it being Sasuke enrolled in a business school and Naruto in chef school, the two still made time for each other.

_"That's terrible; I don't like that one at all!" Naruto said with one finger in his ear._

_The raven relaxed his bow and didn't bother to hide his annoyance._

_"I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk?"_

_"But that was so morbid, gosh play something a little more cheerful." The blonde argued._

_Sasuke raised the bow to the strings but dropped his hands once again._

_"Never mind I can't concentrate anyway." He said opening the case to put it back._

_"You are exceptionally moody today teme, what's up?" asked the blonde._

_The raven shut the box and sat on the bed next to the blonde._

_"Just a lot on my mind..." he said sighing and stealing a glance at the blonde "Sorry"_

"Uhn, Sasuke..."

Naruto's eyes fell shut as he felt the raven trace a hand under his shirt, firmly letting it touch his chest, the sudden warm contact and the breeze made his skin rise pleasantly.

The older of the two continued to kiss the others stomach trailing his way up to his chest, softly kissing the already risen bud and letting his mouth cover it whole.

Sasuke's tongue felt hot as the blonde laced his fingers in the others silky locks, embracing the warmth. His breath was ragged now feeling he felt his member ache for attention. Sasuke grabbed the hem of his jumper and pulled it over the blondes head. He felt the air hit his naked arms and he desperately clutched onto Sasuke for some protection from it.

_As they got older, the raven found it harder to be around the blonde. It wasn't like how it was back in school, the more time they spent away from each other, Sasuke found himself missing the blonde, more so reflecting on their friendship._

_The only time he could feel like himself was around the blonde, here right now was his only sense of freedom. He trusted Naruto above anyone else. There was no ignoring it either, with age the blonde had grown more irresistible._

_He was sure Naruto never felt the same, he had a crush back in high school that never worked out but that was proof enough for Sasuke. Naruto kept him together, there was no way he'd risk confessing his feelings and risk losing everything._

_"Ne, Sasuke?"_

_"Mmm?" he responded laying on his back._

_"My.. my father is being transferred and my parents can't afford to keep me here..."_

_The raven shot up and faced the blonde._

_"Naruto..." the raven could feel his heart start to race._

_Sometimes we do the right things at the wrong times._

_"Yeah..." the blonde muttered "It's gunna suck, but I'll still-"_

_Lips found themselves pressed desperately to the blondes. It was firm and direct as if it was a matter of emergency. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in shock and the raven pulled away. After a moment of silence the raven let his hands take the blondes chin._

_"I..."_

_The blonde pushed a finger to his lips to hush him and then leaned in to kiss him again._

_Naruto was him here in this city all to himself. If he wanted anything more in his life, it was something to call his own. With Naruto gone, there wouldn't even be any music anymore._

A wave crashed onto the shore as the one of the two let out a shiver. Pouting, he began to tug at his partner's shirt to get it off and felt relief as his warm skin met his. The raven was now grinding against the blonde who wrapped his legs around the others waist, craving each other to be closer and closer still. They kissed roughly, letting their hands roam over whatever flesh their hands passed.

They were both naked now knowing they were alone but not caring about the audience that was sea. Sasuke was devouring the others member, sucking, kissing and licking the sensitive flesh that ached for release. The sand was soft; Naruto could feel the grains brush against his skin as Sasuke let his hand slide down his thigh.

"Stop teasing me." The blonde moaned and bucked slightly.

The raven smirked, sliding the member out his mouth to loom over his lover, tracing his chin. The blonde was whimpering as his wet and slick member was hit with cold air, a flustered blush was gracing his face. The raven brushed the sand off his fingers and let a long digit enter his mouth, biting his lip softly at the feel of his partners hot tongue slide against his fingers.

Naruto could still taste the salt on Sasuke's fingers and lapped up the bitter taste. He looked up at the raven's overshadowed face as he sucked on his fingers, wanting the raven more than anything in this moment. The digits removed themselves and Sasuke lifted Naruto's thigh. Naruto could feel himself grow hot in embarrassment, no matter how many times they had done this he couldn't help but grow shy in front of the raven.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips knowing his discomfort and let a long wet finger insert itself into the tight hole. The blonde moaned as one digit became two and scissored his entrance.

"Sas!" Came the cry as the slim fingers touched his sweet spots, bucking into the touch. He kissed the raven wildly letting him know how much he loved it.

The raven let out a groan of his own as he grew hotter and ached to be deep inside him. He removed the fingers, the two long forgetting the cold now. He heard the younger whimper at the loss but was quickly replaced with the others member at his entrance.

Naurto circled his arms around the raven's neck, looking into his eyes giving him a weary smile to let him know he was ready. Sasuke pushed it in slowly and the arms around his neck grew tense.

"Ooh" Naruto groaned. "Mmm "

The rhythm steadily became faster and faster, they shut their eyes and touched dampened foreheads as the waves drowned out their gasps and cries.

_"We can't do this anymore! My parents know! My father won't talk to me, my mother can't stand the look of me" the blonde cried. "I don't know what to do"_

_"Naruto, I won't let anything happen to you..."_

Soon everyone caught onto their secret.

_"They threw me out..."_

And everything was falling apart.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Nnngh, I'm gunna.."

The rhythm sped up and hit into the blonde, both feeling overwhelmed by the feeling building up. Their screams were lost into the sea as hot waves washed over them both, lost in this current of bliss and swept away.

The blonde's vision of white had faded and dropped him back into darkness.

"Naruto..." a soft voice called, as the blonde opened his eyes and found the raven again.

They wrapped their arms around each other as the raven administered soft kisses to Naruto's temple.

_"You are dead as dead to me as your brother is; you are no son of mine! You have shamed this family!"_

But Sasuke had kept his promise.

_"I wouldn't let anything happen to you"_

It had felt as though time had frozen here and with that was Sasuke's guilt. Sasuke never had much of a relationship with his family anyway, but he always felt remorse for breaking up Naruto's family. He felt selfish for pursuing their relationship without considering the consequences.

_"I love you"_

When Naruto's parents kicked him out; Sasuke had bought this house with the shares in the family company his brother had left him. Sasuke was in his final year and was starting up his own business. Naruto had found a job in a local restaurant and was finishing up his studies part time.

He showed Naruto into the house first and shut the door behind him, setting the instruments case on the table following the blonde to their bedroom.

Naruto shed his jumper and crawled into bed.

"Come on teme I didn't get out of bed looking for you so you can take your merry time getting back in!"

"Hn" the raven smirked shedding his hoodie "Quit you're whining I'm coming"

"I'm not whining! Tch!" the blonde turned over now annoyed feeling the bed dip next to him.

"Dobe..."

The blonde turned around and found the raven straddle him and trace his face.

"Why won't you sleep?"

Sasuke stopped and retracted his fingers.

"..I'm sorry" he breathed "I... just feel so guilty."

Naruto lifted his hand to touch the raven's face.

"I know the way it all came out wasn't how we would have liked it to be, but we can't change that."

"Your parents though.."

"It was the same with you. If they couldn't accept the things that made me happy, then I would have been miserable. It wasn't as though we were terrible children, Sas."

The raven looked at the blonde below him and gave a little smile.

"Heh, who would've thought you had some sense in you." He said leaning down kissing the blonde.

"I love you" Naruto smiled.

"I love you too" The raven whispered and settled down taking the blonde onto his arms. He closed his eyes and cherishing the blonde in his arms.

Before there was only music, but now they had just begun to learn how to dance.

AN: I felt it may have been a little too sappy but it's what I went along with haha. I don't have a Beta, but if anyone would be interested just drop me a message. Please Review and Comment. Thank you so much for reading!

Raz


End file.
